


What a Doll

by TuckerMuratore



Series: Happiness is a Warm Puppy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, puppy, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckerMuratore/pseuds/TuckerMuratore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Doll

“Bucky, why are here again?”

“Because you should see her, Steve. She’s gorgeous. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. Always happy. Always smiling. She’s gorgeous. What a doll.”

“Bucky…”

Bucky just grinned as he pulled open the door. Steve had never been here before, but Bucky had been talking about it for weeks at this point. He’d met this girl, apparently, and it was love at first sight, and Bucky had been begging Steve to come meet her. One week of Bucky pleading and Steve had finally capitulated. He looked around, only mildly interested in the items stacked on the shelves. Fairly standard, really, trinkets in red and blue. Fluffy piles of green and brown and beige. Nothing particularly eye-catching; he wondered what made Bucky walk in for the first time. Thinking of which, where had Bucky gone? The place wasn’t particularly crowded. A few workers, a few patrons. Maybe twenty people in total. But he’d completely lost track of Bucky.

Steve turned around in the aisle and went in search of someone. “Excuse me…Joy?” The petite brunette smiled up at Steve. “Hi, uh, I lost my friend. His name’s Bucky. Tall, brown hair, gray t-shirt with a star on the front? One, um, arm?” He hated describing Bucky that way but it was the best way to do it.

Joy smiled at him. “He’s in his usual spot in the back section. I swear, those two! We’d say something about but we’re just so happy for her that we can’t help ourselves. She really is a dear. This way!” Joy waved her hand in a follow-me motion and started walking through the aisles towards the back. “Here he is!” she chirped at Steve.

Steve gaped at the sight. Bucky was right. She was gorgeous. And she was clearly enamored with Bucky. He grinned at his friend. “She got a name, Buck?”

“Meet Peggy. I think she could help with the Other Guy shows up? And Clint’s like a male version of her anyway. And you know Natasha and Phil would never admit to it but she’s irresistible. But do you think Tony would agree?” Bucky sat up gently and set the small golden Labrador puppy carefully on the ground next to him. She flopped down beside him and started attacking his shoelaces. Steve could see why Bucky liked her so much.

“Yeah, Buck. I think Tony’d agree.”

***

Steve stepped off the elevator to the main floor in the Tower to see Peggy chasing after a tennis ball, with…what was that? “Bucky! Did you help him with this? I did not agree to this!” Peggy came bounding back with the tennis ball in her mouth, the shiny metal prosthesis for her front leg striped to match his shield. “Tony!”

Tony headed towards Steve from where the tennis ball had originally started. “Finished it today. There’s one for you, and for Buck, of course, and for Natasha, who, by the way, threatened me if I didn’t make a Natasha one for her, and if you had been on the end of the death glare she gave me, which is wow, only a little stronger than the death glare you’re giving me now, although you need to work on the smile in the corner of your eyes, you’re not as convincing as she is, and there will be ones for everyone by the time she’s done growing, especially because I couldn’t make her a me one for right now because of Natasha. I thought you’d like being the test model. Are you going to fling that ball for her, or do I need to get Clint to modify his arrows for an optimized delivery system?” He picked up the ball and flung it again, this time across the living room, and watched closely as Peggy chased it. “Eventually I’ll make her a fully-functioning replica of what should have been that leg, but she has to finish growing first. Bucky! I have finished! Your faithful companion – and not that blonde, I mean the other one, the first one’s mine! – awaits you!” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek and whirled away.

Steve looked down at Peggy and sighed. “Well, darling, I always did love playing catch,” and flipped the ball across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment thread on Tumblr that I cannot seem to locate again. Otherwise, I would link to it. But I can't, so I can't...apologies to the commentators on the long-lost thread!


End file.
